Amor Eterno
by hipoyastridlocve
Summary: Esta historia- Modern AU se trata de un chico llamado Hipo quien en la escuela siempre es el ignorado pero un dia todo cambia y la chica de sus sueños comienza a sentir cosas por el, podrá hipo hacer realidad sus fantasías, descubranlo en esta hisporia HipoXAstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se basa en la actualidad es decir es un Modern Au.**

**Hipo y los demas tienen 17 años( su apariencia es en como entrenar a tu dragon 2)**

**Lo mas importante: Los personajes asi como "Como entrenar a tu dragon" no me pertenecen creditos a Dreamworks y similares. Lo unico mio es esta Historia y su trama, **

**Sin mas muchas gracias y disfruten**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: ¡Valla día!<p>

**Hola mi nombre es Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III, lo se raro nombre ¿verdad? Soy hijo de Estoico el Vasto que es el Presidente de una compañía súper importante y mi madre falleció cuando era pequeño. Bueno mis amigos, los muy pocos que tengo, me llaman Hipo. Además esta eso en la escuela no tengo muchos amigos porque no soy… como decirlo… muy sociable; Soy de la clase de los Nerds como les dicen esos que estudian y sacan buenas calificaciones siempre además de que mi primo Patán siempre me molesta en la escuela golpeándome, insultándome o cosas por el estilo. Pero bueno ya me acostumbre.**

**En la escuela suelo andar con mi amigo Patapez que también saca buenas calificaciones además de que es muy robusto (en otras palabras gordo) pero siempre me divierto a su lado, luego están los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda que aunque algunas veces me molestan son divertidos y luego esta ella, no me alcanzarían las palabras para decir como es, ella es…Inteligente, Amable, Fuerte, Algunas veces con carácter duro; Pero sobre todo ella es BELLISIMA. Su nombre es Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, llevo enamorado de ella desde que éramos niños, nunca me molesta ni me agrede pero también casi nunca me habla y si lo hace es porque nos encontramos y me dice un indiferente "Hola". Qué más da ya sé que alguien como yo no tiene oportunidad con Astrid pero bueno. Yo no me comparo a mis compañeros galanes yo soy débil no muy musculoso que digamos y soy SUPER tímido sobre todo con Astrid, yo me conformo con mis poquísimos amigos ya me acostumbre.**

Era un día normal en Berk y como todos los días debía levantarme para ir a la escuela.

-PI PI PI- Sonaba el despertador

Hipo: otro día más para ir a la tortura de escuela agg- Se quejaba Hipo tallándose los ojos

Estoico: hijo baja a desayunar

Hipo: Ya voy- Decía Hipo cambiándose

Luego de desayunar se dirigió a la puerta rumbo a la parada de autobús, cuando llego noto que alguien estaba allí y desde lejos supo de quien se trataba, era Astrid, la cual estaba leyendo un libro. Cuando llego Hipo se sentó y un poco nervioso pensó que era mejor no molestarla para no interrumpir su lectura.

El autobús llego se subieron ambos y notaron que solo había un asiento disponible.

Hipo: Siéntate tu Astrid- Dijo señalando el único asiento disponible

Astrid: gracias hipo- Sentándose en el asiento

Hipo: No hay cuidado

Ella pensó que caballero era hipo y viéndole de reojo

Astrid: No quieres poner tu mochila aquí- Señalando sus piernas

Hipo: No gracias ya que irías más incómoda- Dijo un poco nervioso viendo que la chica de sus sueños le estaba queriendo hacer un favor

El autobús siguió su camino hasta llegar a la escuela pero al momento de bajar Astrid se tropezó al levantarse, pensando que se caería pero un atento y rápido Hipo la sostuvo antes de que pudiera caerse

Hipo: te encuentras bien- con la chica en sus brazos

Astrid: si muchas gracias hipo- dijo levantándose y bajándose del autobús

Pero en ese momento ella recordó que dejo su libro en el asiento del vehículo pero era demasiado tarde el autobús se había ido

Astrid: O no porque no me di cuenta antes porque soy tanto tonta- dijo preocupada

Hipo: que te sucede

Astrid: deje mi libro en el autobús - triste

Hipo: o lo siento mucho no me di cuenta – dijo tratando de animarla

Astrid: no te disculpes fue mi culpa y no tuya, tú ya insiste demasiado al ayudarme con mi caída

Él se sentía muy mal al ver a Astrid triste por lo que le pregunto

Hipo: como se llamaba el libro

Astrid: para que quieres saber- dijo dudosa

Hipo: solo por curiosidad

Entonces Astrid le dio el nombre aun sin saber para que

Hipo: ya veo-dijo memorizándoselo

Astrid: adiós – alejándose del muchacho

Hipo: nos vemos- le dijo sin saber que Astrid ya estaba muy lejos de el

Entro a la escuela llegando a su salón pero al momento de entrar

Patan: miren nada mas el inútil llego- dijo acercándose

Hipo: que quieres patan-dijo hipo ya cansado de el

Patan: hoy te vi hablando con mi chica en la entrada

Patan creía que Astrid era su chica pero cada vez que intentaba coquetear o seducirla esta se alejaba y le decía que la dejara en paz

Hipo: ella no es tu chica y creo que te lo dejo mas que claro varias veces-dijo retándolo y defendiendo a Astrid

Brutacio: hey miren todos el noñito de hipo dejo a patan en ridículo

Todos en la clase se rieron

Patan: A ti que te importa si lo es o no además ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu

Hipo: Y como tu si-dijo esperando que no lo golpeara

Brutilda: jajá miren a hipo peleando con patan

Brutacio: eso jajá y se puede saber de que tanto discuten

Patan: Les diré que hipo esta completamente enamorado de Astrid Hofferson

Hipo: cállate patan

Todos se rieron menos Astrid que levanto la vista viendo a hipo

Patan: pobre hipo ilusionándose eres un idiota

Hipo: cállate imbécil – dijo hipo desafiante

Brutacio y Brutilda: jajajaja hipo insulto a patan

Patan: ¡estas muerto!-levantando el puño

Pero en ese momento llego el profesor y le ordeno a patan sentarse y a hipo igual

Patan: te salvaste pero a la salida te destruyo- dijo en voz baja

Hipo: hola patapez como estas

Patapez: hola amigo muy bien y tu

Hipo: no me quejo- pensando en que hablo con Astrid

Patapez: por que estas tan feliz-dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa en la cara

Hipo: nada nada

Luego las clases transcurrieron normalmente, el profesor les dejo tarea, hipo y patapez por supuesto la terminaron antes de irse.

Pero cuando hipo se fue a su casillero para dejar sus libros e irse a casa alguien se lo cerro bruscamente

Patan: hola inútil

Hipo: que quieres patan ya déjame en paz

Patan: esto te lo buscaste tu solito cerebrito

Hipo: (Que es lo que are) tu también empezaste-dijo retrocediendo

Pero cuando retrocedió se chocó con alguien, era brutacio que no le dejaba escapar

Patan: ahora si – levanto el puño y lo golpeo en el estómago –eso pasa cuando te metes conmigo que no se te olvide-dijo alejándose con brutacio riendo

Hipo: eres un estúpido patan-dijo agarrándose el estomago

Patan: estas muerto- se acerco y le golpeo repetidas veces en la cara

Brutacio: ya basta patan- interfiriéndose y alejándolo

Patan: suéltame

Brutacio: no ya vámonos ya lo golpeaste mucho- empujándolo con mas fuerza

Los dos se alejaron y desaparecieron, por otro lado hipo se levanto como pudo y se puso una chamarra con capucha para que nadie viera sus moretones en la cara

Camino como pudo a la parada del autobús y allí estaba de nuevo Astrid sentada

Hipo: hola-dijo con voz apagada

Astrid: te sientes bien hipo

Hipo: si-tratando de disimular el dolor

Astrid: por que llevas capucha –dijo mirando su cabeza

Hipo: por nada- parándose para subir al vehículo que ya llego

Solo habían dos asientos solos por lo que hipo se sentó mirando a la ventanilla y para su sorpresa Astrid se sentó a su lado

Astrid: -viendo a hipo agarrándose el estomago- ¿te golpeo patan?

Hipo: (porque se preocupa por mi) si –dijo avergonzado viendo que la chica de sus sueños estaba viendo lo débil que era

Astrid: - le bajo la capucha aterrorizándose de como hipo tenia su cara llena de moretones- Hipo dios mío ¿te duele mucho?

Hipo: demasiado pero ya que, siempre soy la burla de todos supongo que esto es lo normal, me acostumbre a los golpes mientras ustedes los "Populares" la pasan genial en la escuela yo la odio – dijo con una lagrima que se le caía

Astrid escucho eso y vio una lagrima que hipo derramo y se sintió demasiado triste por el – si te hace sentir mejor a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado la escuela – dijo mirando al suelo

Hipo: no me lo creo ¡tu! Astrid Hofferson la chica perfecta la cual cualquiera moriría por salir con ella, lo dudo demasiado

Astrid: yo no tengo muchos amigos en la escuela solo a brutilda, ella es la única ya que todos solo quieren estar conmigo por interés – mirando a hipo

Lo miro y vio esos hermosos ojos color verde intenso que sentía que la derretía por dentro. Se sonrojo levemente y aparto su mirada

Hipo: supongo que tu tampoco la pasas tan bien – mirando sus manos

Astrid: que dirá tu padre si te ve así

Hipo: pues con la capucha me tapare y correré a mi habitación

Se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a su destino y se bajaron

Astrid: quieres venir a mi casa para que te cure esas heridas –dijo mirándolo

Hipo: - se puso súper nervioso viendo que ella lo invito a su casa a ¡EL! - ee yo… no lo se dijo muy sonrojado

Astrid: - viendo como estaba se rio y tomo su brazo – solo ven

Mientras caminaban a casa de la chica

Hipo: ¿Por qué?

Astrid: ¿porque qué?

Hipo: porque de la nada te preocupas por mi, si hace hasta hace tan solo ayer me ignorabas por completo – dijo extrañado

Astrid: yo no te ignoraba hipo – se acercó más para hablar- solo que no quería que nos vieran juntos.

Hipo: ves ahí esta me tienes vergüenza- soltando a la chica

Astrid: no hipo no me dejaste terminar, no quería que nos vieran juntos porque si patan lo hacía te golpearía

Hipo: y por qué me ignorabas en el autobús cuando estábamos solos – dijo triste

Astrid: aunque no lo creas soy tímida y no encontraba tema de conversación para hablarte

Hipo: ¿En serio?

Astrid: si enserio – tomando nuevamente del brazo a hipo – (En realidad hipo es lindo) – al pensar eso se sonrojo

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de Astrid

Astrid: bueno pasa

Hipo: Muchas gracias, lindo hogar – dijo analizando la casa – Y… ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Astrid: Están de viaje por su trabajo

Hipo: y tu estas sola – sentándose donde la chica se sentó

Astrid: desde hace 3 días – dijo caminando a la cocina donde tenía los primeros auxilios

Hipo: y cuando vuelven

Astrid: realmente no lo se

Se sentó al lado de hipo y comenzó a suministrarle la ayuda aunque para hipo dolía demasiado le gustaba a la ves ya que su chica ideal estaba curándolo

Hipo: AUU como arde

Astrid: jajaja lo siento, ya termine – guardando todo

En eso Hipo no aguanto más y abrazo a Astrid

Hipo: Muchas gracias Astrid eres la única que se preocupa por mi

Astrid: de nada hipo – correspondiéndole el abrazo

Hipo: (hay dios mío estoy abrasando a Astrid Hofferson) bueno pues muchas gracias – levantándose

Astrid: ¿hipo te quieres quedar a cenar? Me siento solo en la casa y me deprimo

Hipo: ee yo…. Yo… E-esta b-b-bien –más rojo que un tomate

Astrid: ¡YEII! – saltando de alegría


	2. Capitulo 2: Tomenta

**Hola a todos ya esta aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les guste**

**Nota: "Como entrenar a tu Dragon" asi como los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de DreamWorks y similares. Lo unico mio es esta historia Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

Astrid: ¿hipo te quieres quedar a cenar? Me siento sola en la casa y me deprimo

Hipo: ee yo…. Yo… E-esta b-b-bien –más rojo que un tomate

Astrid: ¡YEII! – saltando de alegría

* * *

><p>Hipo: ( o por dios ASTRID HOFFERSON me invito a cenar a su casa, creo que es un sueño)- pensó al mirarla en la cocina<p>

Astrid: - se percató de que hipo la veía demasiado y se sonrojo levemente- ( porque me sonrojo si casi ni lo conozco, pero debo aceptar de que es lindo)

Hipo: necesitas ayuda astrid – sin dejar de mirarla de reojo

Astrid: no hipo todo esta bien

En ese momento Astrid se corto con el cuchillo al distraerse

Astrid: aaiiiiii – grito

Hipo: o no Astrid que te paso – corrió a su lado

Astrid: me corte con el cuchillo – casi llorando

Hipo: déjame ver la herida

Astrid: - enseño su mano dañada a hipo y este la observo con cuidado- me arde mucho

Hipo: ven aquí – llevándola a la sala

Astrid: el botiquín está en el estante de la izquierda

Hipo: - tomando el botiquín – veamos como curarlo

Comenzó a desinfectar y vendar la herida y noto que con el desinfectante a Astrid le ardió mucho y soltó unas cuantas lagrimas

Hipo: ven aquí ya paso- cubriéndola con sus brazos en un tierno y cálido abrazo

Astrid: gracias hipo

Hipo: - sin dejar de abrazarla – de nada tu quédate aquí y yo cocinare la cena

Astrid: está bien ee, ¿hipo?

Hipo: -aun abrazándola- que sucede

Astrid: ya puedes dejar de abrazarme

Hipo: oo lo siento mucho no me di cuenta- sonrojado mirando al suelo

Astrid: (se ve muy tierno y lindo cuando se sonroja) – no pasa nada hipo

Hipo: bueno iré a hacer la cena – aun sonrojado dirigiéndose a la cocina

Hipo continuo haciendo el platillo que Astrid anteriormente había estado realizando. El tiempo paso y la cena estuvo lista

Astrid: guau hipo esto es genial – dijo mirando la comida con anhelo

Hipo: muchas gra…

Hipo fue interrumpido por unos fuertes rayos y truenos

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la ventana con rapidez. Pareciese que el cielo se estaba cayendo y la lluvia bajaba a una rapidez impresionante

Hipo: o no y ahora como volveré a mi casa – dijo preocupado

Astrid: ven cenemos y esperemos a que la lluvia pare un poco – dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la mesa

Hipo: será lo mejor

Ambos chicos continuaron hablando conociéndose poco a poco, contando cosas graciosas para hacer reír al otro y demás hasta que

Hipo: sii y yo le dije que… - miro a Astrid que tenia un poco de salsa en su labio inferior

Un pensamiento rápido invadió la cabeza de hipo provocando un sonrojo tal que no se le distinguiría con un tomate

Astrid: - viendo que hipo la miraba sonrojado y pensativo- ¿sucede algo hipo?

Hipo: - tratando de no tartamudear- tienes salsa en tu boca

Astrid: o donde- tratando de sacársela

Hipo: aquí- dijo hipo acercándose poco a poco hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de una Astrid también sonrojada al extremo –

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco cada vez mas hasta que

Hipo: -separándose al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer- eee y-yo esto.. Toma – alcanzándole un pañuelo

Astrid: gracias hipo – un poco decepcionada

Hipo: creo que la lluvia no va a parar

Astrid: así parece – en eso encendió la televisión y viendo el noticiero llamo a hipo- hipooo ven aquí

Hipo: que sucede

Astrid: mira eso

Hipo vio la televisión dándose cuenta de que el hombre decía. "La lluvia mas fuerte en el año" . "No salir de casa por ninguna circunstancia". " La lluvia seguirá durante varios días", y cosas como el estilo

Hipo: bien creo que me iré a casa ahora antes de que empeore

Astrid: ¡Hipo estas loco! Ya escuchaste al de las noticias la lluvia es demasiado fuerte

Hipo: y que se supone que haga

Astrid: - sonrojándose poco a poco- pues pasar la noche aquí en mi casa

Hipo: ( esto no puede ser real no puede serlo simplemente, Astrid me dijo que me quede en su casa para pasar la noche)- e-esto y-y-yoo… no se Astrid

Astrid: - decepcionada por las palabras del chico- vamos hipo no pasa nada

Hipo: ¿Estas segura?

Astrid: si segura

Hipo: esta bien

Astrid: - emocionándose- ven a mi habitación

Hipo: esta bien

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia y se acomodaron allí

Hipo: que linda tu habitación Astrid- observándola con cuidado

Astrid: muchas gracias hipo – sonrojada al estar en su habitación sola con hipo- pero ahí un problema

Hipo: cual es

Astrid: la habitación de mis padres esta cerrada con llave para que nadie entre y solo hay una cama

Un pensamiento paso por hipo pero este rápidamente lo suprimió agitando levemente la cabeza

Hipo: N-no hay problema A-Astrid yo dormiré en el sofá

Astrid: (que apenada estoy pero no le pediré "eso" pensara lo peor de mi) – Lo siento mucho hipo

Hipo: no hay problema- sonriendo para asegurarle que todo estaba bien

En eso un trueno sonó

Astrid:¡aaaa! – saltando de su lugar

Hipo: que sucedió – preocupado

Astrid: es que…

Hipo: ¿le tienes miedo a las tormentas?

Astrid: - apenada- s-si

Hipo: no pasa nada Astrid – sonriendo – bien te dejo para que descanses

Astrid: adiós hipo siéntete como en casa y si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme

Hipo: esta bien muchas gracias Astrid- bajando las escaleras al sofá

No supo en que momento cayo dormido en el sofá pero en un momento sintió un tirón en su camisa

Hipo: - demasiado cansado- q-que

Astrid: hipo ¿estas despierto?

Que ironía pues ella lo despertó

Hipo: s-si que sucede Astrid

Astrid: pues que tengo mucho miedo por todos los truenos y… - apenada por lo que le iba a pedir- pues puedo … yo ... dormir a tu lado- sonrojada al extremo mirando al suelo pensando que hipo le diría que no

Hipo: esta bien si tienes miedo pues no hay problema – pensando en que haría pues Astrid dormiría a su lado – ven

Hipo le hiso un lugar en el sofá a Astrid y ella se acostó a su lado acurrucándose en su pecho

Astrid: que es este aroma – oliendo disimuladamente a hipo soltando un suspiro

Hipo: ( Astrid se acurruco en mi pecho, que are esto no puede ser verdad no me lo creo. Debería abrazarla para que no se cayese)- acto seguido hipo abrazo a Astrid

Astrid: ¿hipo que haces?

Hipo: pues te abrazo para que no te caigas – sonrojado y tartamudeando un poco

Astrid: e-esta b-bien – se acurruco en el pecho de hipo y en ese momento sonó otro trueno haciendo que lo abrazara con fuerza- ¡aaaaaaa!

Hipo: ya Astrid ya paso –(esto es un sueño hecho realidad)

Astrid: buenas noches hipo

Hipo: buenas noches preciosa- (oo no por que dije eso)

Astrid: - roja y avergonzada- q-que dijiste

Hipo: yo no… n- nada… B-buenas n-noches Astrid

Astrid: descansa- (me dijo preciosa o dios quizá es cierto yo le gusto y no es mentira)

Hipo: (tonto tonto tonto pero que es lo que hice)

De pronto ambos jóvenes cayeron dormidos uno al lado del otro mientras soñaban

Al día siguiente

Astrid: - despertando- pero q-que esta no es mi cama, un momento – echó un suspiro- ¡estoy en el pecho de hipo, estoy al lado de hipo!- sonrojándose

En ese momento hipo despertó

Hipo: q-que, donde estoy – mirando en su pecho al sentir una presión en el, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules como el mar

Astrid: H-hola hipo

Hipo: B-buenos días Astrid

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían que hacer ni decir

Astrid: lo siento hipo habrás dormido muy incomodo

Hipo: - mirándola- no para nada, eres muy ligera además cuando dormí solo tenía un poco de frio y cuando me abrasaste ya no lo sentí

Astrid: o ¿en serio?

Hipo: sip

Astrid: - se dio cuenta de que hipo aun la abrazaba por su cintura – hipo

Hipo: que sucede

Astrid: me estas abrasando- sonrojada

Hipo: a y-yo si esto… te abrase para que no te cayeras- soltándola

Astrid: gracias hipo- sonriendo tímidamente

Hipo: la tormenta no paro ni un poco

Astrid: -levantándose- así parece – con un tono alegre pero discreto

Hipo: pues que tal si desayunamos- mirando la mano de Astrid – ¿como te sientes?

Astrid: pues gracias a tus cuidados mucho mejor

En eso Astrid se acerco a hipo para darle un beso en su mejilla. Suave y lento se alejo de su cara

Hipo: a-Astrid eso por que fue

Astrid: mi gratitud por curarme la mano – sonrojada – si te incomodo no lo volveré a hacer

Hipo: nono no es eso, es solo que.. nada- (me beso ELLA me BESO)

Astrid: -aun sonrojada pero no tanto como hipo- bien pues quieres desayunar

Hipo: s-si claro – (soy el chico mas feliz del mundo)

Astrid: hipo te sientes bien – observando que tenia una sonrisa demasiado grande

Hipo: debo estar sonriendo como un idiota verdad – dijo apenado

Astrid: - riendo – así es

Se acerco y le dio otro beso ocasionando que al chico le diera una descarga eléctrica en su mejilla

Hipo: - sonrojado demasiado- por que hiciste eso – sin mirarla

Astrid: que no te gusto- apenada

Hipo: n-no claro que me gusto es solo que por que

Astrid: pues.. no lo se – (Por que me gustas hipo)

Hipo: vamos a desayunar quieres – mirándola de reojo

Astrid: -viéndolo demasiado rojo y con una sonrisita-(Me gusta cuando se sonroja) – Claro vamos

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy gente que tal hasta aquí el capitulo 2.<strong>

**Quiero decirles muchísimas gracias a los reviews del capitulo anterior y al ver que les gusto tanto pues me alegre un montón .**

**No estoy seguro de cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia asi que sigan que tenemos para rato y en el próximo capitulo ya habrá algo mas de acercamiento entre ellos.**

**Espero que les siga gustando y olvide decirlo en el primer cap. Es mi primer FIC así que conforme pase el tiempo iré mejorando y trayéndoles contenido de mas calidad**

**Si encuentran por allí errores de ortografía sepan disculparme nos vemos y MUCHAS GRACIAS.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mis sentimientos

**Hola a todos aquí esta el cap 3 espero que les guste, Gracias**

**NOTA: "Como entrenar a tu Dragon" asi como los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DreamWorks y similares. Lo único mio es la historia .**

* * *

><p>Anteriormente:<p>

Astrid: pues.. no lo se – (Por que me gustas hipo)

Hipo: vamos a desayunar quieres – mirándola de reojo

Astrid: -viéndolo demasiado rojo y con una sonrisita-(Me gusta cuando se sonroja) – Claro vamos

* * *

><p>En eso ambos se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina<p>

Hipo: (por que Astrid me beso la mejilla, quizás… no no puede ser)

Astrid: ( por que es tan tímido hipo para no ver lo que hago para el)

Hipo: tu.. ee.. yo. Astrid

Astrid: ¿si hipo?

Hipo: (mejor se lo digo después) e no nada luego te lo digo – con una sonrisa

Astrid: - confundida- ¿Esta bien?

Luego ambos chicos desayunaban y reían con sus historias, el tiempo paso y ya era casi de noche.

Hipo: Astrid te puedo pedir una cosa. (pensara lo peor de mi)

Astrid: lo que quieras hipo

Hipo: p-podría d-darme un baño

Astrid: -riendo- claro hipo, sígueme

Hipo: - echando un suspiro- ( gracias al cielo)

Astrid: bien el baño es ahí - señalándoselo

Hipo: sucede algo – viendo a Astrid mover las manos como si planeara algo

Astrid: eemm no nada hipo – (me quedare para verlo sin camisa jiji)

Hipo: ee podrías salir para que me desvista

Astrid: ante el comentario del ojiverde se sonrojo de sobremanera- ee yo.. si d-disculpa – (Rayos no podre pero bueno)

Hipo: Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme

Astrid: eso te digo yo a ti jaja – con un tono burlón

Hipo: esta bien, no tardare mucho – entrando al baño

Astrid: aa como me gustaría ver a hipo sin camisa- echando un suspiro largo – bien supongo que llamare a brutilda

Brutilda: hola Astrid

Astrid hola Bru, no se que hacer

Brutilda: que sucede amiga

Astrid: No puedo quitarme a Hipo de la cabeza

Brutilda: que el rarito de la clase

Astrid: no es raro es amable cariñoso caballero, es lindo y..

Brutilda:¡AAAA! Te gusta Hipoo

Astrid: creo que si- con un toque de verguensa

Brutilda: y bien dicelo

Astrid: es que no se soy muy timida

Brutilda: Dicelo y ya, el lleva enamorado de ti desde niños

Astrid: como lo sabes – intrigada

Brutilda: es que se puede ser mas bruta – le dijo a astrid con tono de humillación

Astrid: Heyy

Brutilda: desde niños cuando el te miraba, lo hacia con cariño y cuando te veía con patan se ponía triste

Astrid: ¿En serio? – Con Tono Alegre

Brutilda: Ademas que cuando esta contigo el Tartamudea y se pone muy nervioso

Astrid: Eso es verdad, hay Bru espero que si

Brutilda: que es lo que le viste a el que no a Patan

Astrid: pues el es caballero, te aseguro que patan ni sabe que es esa palabra. Ademas que cuando lo veo sus ojos verdes me derriten

Brutilda: Hay amiga – soltando un suspiro- estas enamorada – riendo

Astrid: Para que ocultarlo si lo estoy, amo a Hipo

Brutilda: oye te dejo por que mi hermano esta molestándome

Astrid: Nos vemos Amiga

Brutilda: Suerte soldaditos del amor – riendo y colgando la llamada

Astrid: si estoy segura, AMO A HIPO – suspirando al pensar en el – Escuchare música hasta que el salga

El tiempo paso con los pensamientos de Astrid y sin darse cuenta

Astrid: o no mis auriculares están en la habitación- subiendo a su alcoba pero al abrir la puerta se quedo con los ojos abiertos y también su boca

Hipo: ¡ASTRID! – sonrojándose

Hipo vestía su pantalón pero no llevaba nada en la parte superior

Astrid: (el que aya dicho que hipo en un enclenque es un ciego, los abdominales y su pecho)

Astrid veía a hipo y su buena forma además de que las gotas caían sobre su pecho y abdomen haciéndolo ver mas deseable

Hipo: yo lo siento no sabia que…

En eso Astrid lo interrumpió

Astrid: - tocando su abdomen- como conseguiste este cuerpo

Hipo: ee bueno ya sabes yo antes trabajaba en la herrería y como todo el día cargaba los materiales pues bueno fui creciendo poco a poco supongo – tratando de no tartamudear

Astrid: (que guapo es dios mío) – dándose cuenta de que lo tocaba- eee este yo lo siento iré yo a ducharme

Hipo: s-si – saliendo de la habitación

Astrid: luego nos vemos – entrando al baño

Hipo: s-si Astrid

Mientras Astrid se duchaba pensaba en si ella dará el primer paso ya que hipo es muy tímido

Astrid: (estoy segura yo lo are saldré de la ducha y lo are)- con un aire de victoria

Hipo: la lluvia esta bajando, pero que – en eso sonó su celular- Diga

Cesar: hola hipo

Hipo: hola amigo

Cesar: lo siento si te interrumpí pero quería decirte que cuando puedas volver a casa te lo agradecería por que necesito algunos papeles de tu padre

Hipo: o si le digo a mi amiga que me voy y iré a casa

Cesar: gracias y lo siento- colgando

Hipo: oo que mala suerte pero bueno el trabajo de papa es el trabajo

En eso Astrid bajo viendo a hipo que se ponía su abrigo

Astrid: que sucede hipo

Hipo: o Astrid lo siento pero como casi no llueve iré a casa además de que me llamaron para ayudar a mi padre en su trabajo – con un tono triste

Astrid: oo – arrepentida- en ese caso te acompañare

Hipo: mejor quédate Astrid es de noche y es peligroso y no quiero que algo te pase- con un leve sonrojo

Astrid: oo te preocupas por mi Hipo, eres tan tierno- con una voz dulce

Hipo: si lo hago y por eso que prefiero que te quedes en caso segura y no allí fuera – tratando de convencerla

Astrid: tatata habla con la mano yo iré – abrigándose

Hipo: esta bien – resoplando – pero no te alejes de mi – abrazándola

Astrid: - sonrojada- s-si no lo hare

Hipo: eso espero – con tono firme

Astrid: ay hipo no hay nada de que preocuparse

Grave error, mientras caminaban a casa del joven de la nada los tomaron dos hombres y los llevaron a un callejón

-( los ladrones serán L1 y L2 :3)-

L2: mira nada mas que tenemos aquí

Hipo:- temeroso- que quieren de nosotros

L1: mostrando una pistola- no es obvio

L2: denos todo lo que tengan

Astrid: pero si no tenemos nada – asustada-

L1: en ese caso hay algo aun mas valioso – acercándose

Hipo- poniendo a Astrid detrás de el- le tocas un pelo y te mato

L2: agarrando al chico – jaja vamos L1 hazlo

L1: - agarrando a la joven del mentón

Astrid: - forcejeando - ¡NOOOO!

L1: jajaja

En eso a hipo le agarro un ataque de rabia al ver a Astrid llorando y golpeo al de detrás y corrió al otro.

Hipo: - golpeándolo en el suelo- ¡HIJO DE P+++! (perdón pero los mas chicos :3)

L1: estas muerto golpeando a hipo en el estomago

Astrid: hipooooo

Los dos hombres golpeaban y pateaban a hipo, luego de eso.

L2: Ya me aburrí pero no debe quedar testigos

L1: si, mátala

Astrid: ¡No por favor!

El ladrón levanto el arma pero al disparar hipo corrió para ponerse delante de ella.

¡PAM!

Astrid: .mirando a hipo a los ojos fijamente- h-hipo

En eso hipo cayo al suelo y los ladrones escaparon

Astrid:¡NOOO HIPOOOO!

Hipo: a-a-astrid estas bien

Astrid: si hipo si – llorando – no te mueras no me dejes

Hipo: A-Astrid aa- en eso se desmayo

Tiempo después

Hipo: aaaaa – levantándose – donde estoy

¿?: en el hospital

Hipo: ¡Astrid!

Astrid: gracias al cielo que no moriste

Hipo: que paso

Astrid: que no lo recuerdas

Hipo: no mucho sinceramente – confundido

Astrid: nos asaltaron y querían dispararme, pero tu te pusiste delante de mi haciendo que la bala te diera ati

Hipo: o ahora lo recuerdo

Astrid: - llorando- crei que morirías

Hipo: o ven aquí – abrazándola- lo importante es que tu estas bien

Astrid: ¿Por qué?

Hipo: ¿Por qué? Que

Astrid: Por que te pusiste delante de mi

Hipo: pues – mega nervioso – (Es hora de que lo diga, al carajo la timidez) – pues por que yo.. M-Me G-Gust-tas, ¡ POR QUE ME GUSTAS!

Astrid: Enserio – llorando cada vez mas pero de alegría

Hipo: desde el primer dia en que te vi te ame Astrid

Astrid: yo .. hipo tu también me gustas

Hipo: -eso dejo en Shock al muchacho- por que

Astrid: No comprendo

Hipo: por que te gusto mírame astrid no soy poular ni muy lindo ni interesante, rico, soy timido, miedoso, un enclenque y mas

Astrid no podía creer lo que el chico le decía

Astrid: hipo.. eso no es cierto, si quisas no seas popular pero esos estúpidos rasgos de la escuela a quien le importan. Tu eres Asombroso, eres lindo, inteligente, gracioso, un caballero, lo de enclenque no te lo crees ni tu con esos musculos y tus ojos siento que cada vez que te miro me derriten – dijo subiendo los animos del chico

Hipo: de veras lo crees Astrid

En eso astrid se inclino hacia el y antes de que dijera nada le dio un beso en los labios, uno tierno y despacio. Al separarse por falta de aire

Hipo: - Suspirando totalmente rojo – yo.. Astrid Tu me gustas y…

Astrid: no hables, cuando llegemos a tu casa hablamos ahora descansa

Hipo: s-si – su corazón latia a mil haciendo que la maquina chille

Doctor: que sucede – asustado – ¡Tu corazón!

Astrid: jajaja no es nada doctor – guiñándole el ojo

Doctor: - viendo a hipo rojo y apenado – oo lo entiendo sonriéndole a Astrid

Astrid: Hipo descansa

Hipo: Astrid no te vallas, no me dejes

Astrid: tranquilo hipo no lo are me quedare a tu lado

En eso Hipo cayo dormido y Astrid lo observaba alegre y emocionada

Astrid: - supirando – Hipo como te Amo

Y asi paso, cuando hipo se recupero fue a su casa acompañado por Astrid para estar con él hasta que se recuperase por completo.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa mil disculpas si quedo corto pero venia a decirles que no podre subir dentro uno días pero no se preocupen que escribiré ese tiempo un capitulo largo, la historia esta pensada en tener unos 5 Capítulos y un Epilogo.<p>

Al terminarla subiré otra de Hipo y Astrid también pero en la época de ellos.

Además si tienen sugerencias para mi historia o nuevos con gusto las escuchare.

PD: Me puse muyyy feliz al ver que con tan solo dos capítulos hayan tantas visitas y reviews y todos diciendo que les gustaba, al ser mi primera historia se que tiene fallos pero aun asi estoy muy alegre muchas gracias a todos y nos Vemos.


	4. Capitulo 4: Amor

Anteriormente:

En eso Hipo cayo dormido y Astrid lo observaba alegre y emocionada

Astrid: - suspirando – Hipo como te Amo

Y así paso, cuando hipo se recupero fue a su casa acompañado por Astrid para estar con él hasta que se recuperase por completo.

Astrid: bien ya llegamos

Hipo: ten las llaves de la casa – ofreciéndoselas

Astrid: vamos entra – ayudándolo a caminar ya que le dolía

Hipo: vamos a mi habitación – indicándole el camino

Astrid: - suspirando cansada – bien ya estamos aquí

Hipo: muchas gracias Astrid, si quieres vete a tu casa para no aburrirte aquí

Astrid: y tu piensas de que me iré, luego de lo que hiciste por mi

Hipo: no hice nada – suspirando

Astrid: ¿Nada?. No nada solo me salvaste ¡La Vida! – gritando

Hipo: Esta bien

Astrid: Contigo me quedare – dirigiéndose hacia el y abrazándolo

Hipo: - sonrojado – Gracias – correspondiéndole el abrazo

El tiempo transcurrió y Astrid se quedo dormida abrazando a Hipo

Hipo: hay Astrid debes estar muy cansada –acariciándole el cabello- No puedo creer que tu me correspondas mis sentimientos, me hiciste la persona mas feliz en la tierra

Hipo también se quedo dormido….

Astrid: - con voz cansada- que

Hipo: nos quedamos dormidos . mirando sus ojos

Astrid: si eso parece- mirando sus ojos

De pronto ambos fueron acortando distancia el uno del otro, hasta que sucedió, un beso. Un beso lento tierno y largo

Hipo: -respirando- sabes que soy muy feliz

Astrid: -respirando- por que

Hipo: Por que tengo a una princesa a mi lado

Astrid: - sonrojada por el comentario le abraza- Y yo a un caballero

Hipo: ¿Quieres cenar?

Astrid: no, no me quiero separar de ti – abrazándolo con mas fuerza

Hipo: - muy contento- Ni yo – correspondiéndole

Astrid: No se como todas las chicas de la escuela nunca se fijaron en ti

Hipo: eso es por que ninguna chica es como tu, eres una en un millón

Astrid: Hay hipo como te amo

Hipo: ¿¡Me Amas!?

Astrid: -mirando su cara que derramaba unas lagrimas- Por que lloras

Hipo: - sollozando- es que s-soy la persona mas feliz en la t-tiera

Astrid: - se acerco a el y le besó- y yo igual

El tiempo paso y ambos charlaron hasta quedar dormidos abrazados uno al lado de otro

Al día siguiente

Hipo:¿ Ya despertaste?

Astrid: s-si –cansada – como te sientes

Hipo: bien al ver que fuiste la ultima y la primera que vi

Astrid: hay Hipo

Hipo: ¿A-Astrid? – nervioso

Astrid: si que sucede

Hipo: po-podria besarte

Astrid: -sonrojada- c-claro

Entonces hipo se acerco a Astrid lentamente y la beso pero este beso no era como los otros, este transmitia todo el amor que sentía hipo hacia ella.

Astrid: - jadeando- guau

Hipo: -sonrio al verla-

Astrid: quieres desayunar

Hipo: claro vamos

Astrid: aaa, adonde vas

Hipo: - sorprendido- pues abajo contigo

Astrid: no señor tu te quedas en la cama y yo te traeré el desayuno

Hipo: no es necesario

Astrid: hipo, como vea que te levantas voy a buscar al ladron y le digo que te dispare de nuevo- con vos de autoridad-

Hipo: - con miedo- e-esta bien, pero no me mates

Astrid: en eso Astrid bajo a hacer el desayuno y sono su teléfono

Astrid: ¿Diga?

Madre de Astrid: Hija como estas

Astrid: ¡Mama!, como estas

MA: bien hija bien

Astrid: me alegro que necesitas

MA: te llamo para avisarte de que no podre volver cuando lo planeamos- con tristesa

Astrid: por que

MA: por que en el trabajo me necesitan para un proyecto muy importante y no puedo decir no

Astrid: no te preocupes estoy bien- feliz

MA: por que estas tan feliz

Astrid: cuando vuelvas lo veras

MA: ¿Es un novio?

Astrid: - apenada- s-si

MA: -gritando- ¡Hay que felicidad!

Astrid: tampoco es para tanto

MA: quien es, como se llama

Astrid: Se llama Hipo

Ma: ¿El hijo de Estoico?

Astrid: si

Ma: ya veo, que feliz estoy por ti hija

Astrid: gracias madre

MA: bueno tengo que colgar

Astrid: esta bien, adiós

MA: adiós – cuelga el teléfono

En eso bajo hipo

Hipo: Astrid esta todo bien

Astrid: si solo estaba hablando con mi madre

Hipo: bien te ayuda…

Astrid: vuelve a la cama en 3 2

Hipo: o que

Astrid: es un desafío

Hipo: puede ser

Astrid: tu lo quisiste hipo

Hipo: - sarcásticamente- uy que miedo

Astrid se abalanzó sobre el cayendo ambos al suelo

Hipo: AU, eso duele

Astrid: tu lo quisiste

Hipo: bien, ven te ayudare a hacer el desayuno

Astrid: esta bien – levantándose de hipo

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y desayunaron

Astrid: que delicioso estuvo

Hipo: aja

Astrid: bien que quieres hacer ahora

Hipo: pues me gustaría darme un baño ya que no lo ago hace dos días

Astrid: esta bien

Hipo se dirigió a su habitación con Astrid a su lado

Hipo: ¿Astrid?

Astrid: si que pasa

Hipo: podrías salir para desvestirme - apenado

Astrid: no – de la forma mas natural del mundo

Hipo: ¿¡Como!?

Astrid: porque debería hacerlo, acaso te incomoda

Hipo: pues si

Astrid: - viendo a hipo rojo- jajaja solo jugaba contigo

Hipo: jaja que gracioso – echándola

Astrid: esta bien, ya me voy

Hipo : - se estaba desvistiendo hasta que- ay no, porque, bueno ya que ¡Astrid!

Astrid: ¡Que sucede! – vio a hipo sin camisa y pantalón y se sonrojo de sobremanera

Hipo: -de la misma forma- po-podrias quitarme la venda

Astrid: s-si claro

Astrid se acerco a hipo para hacer lo que le pidió pero se detuvo al ver el abdomen del chico

Hipo: hola Astrid –sacudiendo la mano

Astrid: - volviendo en si- o si c-claro perdón

Comenzó a darle vueltas a la venda hasta que se la quito completamente, y ocurrió, en su pecho había una costura del tamaño de una bala y Astrid al ver eso se puso a llorar

Astrid: por quee- llorando

Hipo: Astrid que sucede – preocupado

Astrid: -abrazando a hipo- porque no fui yo

Hipo: Astrid no digas eso, sabes algo

Astrid: - q-que – tratando de no llorar

Hipo: no pudiste ser tu por que si lo hubieras sido, yo no tendría razón de vivir y seguro me suicidaría para verte en el cielo – acariciando su cabeza

Astrid: En serio Hipo – abrazándolo lo mas fuerte que podía

Hipo: Es la verdad- correspondiendo su abrazo

Astrid se acerco y lo beso de una manera salvaje buscando pasión

Hipo:- jadeando – Q-Que beso

Astrid: - ya no llorando – Te amo Hipo

Hipo: Yo te Amo mas que a nada ni nadie Astrid

Astrid: -separándose- b-bien vete a bañar

Hipo: claro – sonriéndole

Hipo entro a la ducha y se puso a cantar y pensar en lo feliz que era

Astrid: -gritandole- hipo

Hipo: que sucede – colocándose shampoo

Astrid: irás a la escuela el lunes?

Hipo: claro ya me siento bien

Astrid: esta bien

Cuando el chico salio de la ducha estaba Astrid sentada en su cama

Hipo: A-Astrid – tartamudeando

Astrid: - bromeando- que sucede

Hipo: Necesito cambiarme

Astrid: por que te apenas que te vea si tienes un cuerpo increíble

Hipo: N-no lo se, p-podrias salir – mas nervioso

Astrid: -suspirando- Claro

Cuando salio de la habitación la encontró en la sala con su celular

Hipo: Astrid que haces con mi celular - sorprendido

Astrid: me estoy agregando a todas tus redes sociales – concentrada

Hipo: o esta bien – sentándose a su lado

Astrid: y .. listo, toma – ofreciéndole su móvil

Hipo: gua de veras me agregaste a todas – sorprendido

Astrid: claro – sonriendo

Hipo: y que quieres hacer?

Astrid: te gustaría ir a caminar al parque

Hipo: claro, vamos

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa del muchacho para tomar rumbo al parque

Astrid: que lindo dia no cres – admirando el ambiente

Hipo: tienes rason – sonriéndole

Astrid: espero que no llueva

Hipo: no creo – mirando el cielo

Una vez quue llegaron al parque

Hipo: quieres un helado

Astrid: claro, ten – ofreciéndole dinero

Hipo: - sorprendido.- y eso

Astrid: pues dinero

Hipo: y que se supone que haga con el

Astrid: comprar mi helado

Hipo: - ocultando su mano- no no no no y no

Astrid: que sucede

Hipo: pues como voy a dejar que pages tu helado estándo yo aquí, no señorita

Astrid: hay hipo eres maravilloso

Hipo: - sonriéndole- soy poco para lo que te mereces – alejándose-

Astrid: (Hay hipo que lindo es) – con una sonrisa

Al poco tiempo

Hipo: ten preciosa – dándole su heledo

Astrid: gracias – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hipo: - sonrojado- d-de nada

Comieron su helado y charlaron divirtiéndose…

Astrid: estuvo delicioso

Hipo: -mirandola gracioso- jajaja

Astrid: de que te ries - molesta

Hipo: - riendo- tienes helado en toda tu boca

Astrid: oo no – refrejandose una servilleta- ahora?

Hipo: sigue ahí

En realidad ya no tenia nada pero le siguió el juego

Astrid: ¿Ahora?

Hipo: - acercándose a ella- déjame ayudarte

Astrid: - sonrojada –H-hipo –cerrando sus ojos

Ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno, largo y calido beso

Holaaaaa, primero mil disculpas pero estaba en un torneo de tenis y tenia que entrenar. Sepan disculparme

El capitulo es corto por que estoy escribiendo esto a las 3 de la mañana para que no esperen mas, iba a seguir escribiendo pero eso implicaría otro dia mas asi que les dejo con esto

Muchas gracias a todos los que les gusta mi historia, en realidad creía que solo la verían pocas personas y ya pero son muchos los que dejan reviews diciendo que les gusta y eso me alegra muchísimo.

Nos vemos en Otra y Muchas Gracias.


End file.
